


girl meets world: a kiss, a mother and a shawnie

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: so here's little maya freaking out because she kissed her ultimate crush/love of her life. yep.hey! hope you like this poem! if you have any suggestions or advices please leave it in the comments section, i love this "series" of poems and i would love to improve my poetry and my english!





	girl meets world: a kiss, a mother and a shawnie

i fucked up,

i think.

i kissed her,

i fucked up.

 

i'm sorry,

i said.

don't be,

she answered.

i'm sorry.

i run away.

 

my mama is in my room,

she sees my face,

my crystal eyes,

my cristal heart,

my broken feelings.

 

"what happened babygirl?"

"i kissed her ma",

"and?", she asked.

"i fucked all up".

"did she say something?"

i say no with my head.

"did you let her say anything?"

and again.

and she hugs me harder.

"why?"

"it felt good, and wrong".

"and why wrong, maya? why if its love?"

and i hold her tight."i'm scared."

"don't be"

"what if we break riley and maya?"

"you don't let that break, you work on it."

"what if.."

"no what ifs, you are a clutterbucket.

we take risks. now, go to sleep."

"mama, can i sleep with you?"

 

and here i am,

a broken teenager

sleeping in her parents bed,

being snuggled by two of the loves

of her life.

 

  
i was broken,

but they were holding me tight,

until the sun rised.

and for the first time,

i was scared of the

sunlight,

but i'm okay.

yes.

"hey kiddo, wake up

you don't wanna miss

this breakfast"

"what did you make papa?"

"it feels so good to hear that,

with that beautiful smile of yours"

"you aren't used to it, huh", and he hugged me.

"you okay?"

"i'm okay"

"wanna talk?"

"can you hug me harder?"

"i have your back kiddo".

"i'm in love dad", i say scared.

"i know" i look at him amazed.

"you know?"

"a dad always know when his princess is in love"

and i felt safe,

he is home.

 

"c'mon you gotta go to school."

"i don't feel well, please, not today."

"kiddo..."

"please..."

"okay but you need to tell me what happens here"

he says pointing my head.

 

and there we were,

in our sofa 

with a cup of hot cocoa.

and here i am,

opening my heart

and my mind,

to another human who ain't my mom.

and here i am,

being hold tight

by another human who loves me,

but not as my mom does.

but he's home.  
  
"now.. kiddo you need to talk to her"

"but not today, shawnie"

"okay, but you have to do it, for you,

for her,

for your heart,

and your mental health".

"yes papa".

"that's my girl"

"but, not a word to Cory"

"he already knows"

  
and i freak out.

he knew?

"what?"

 

"as i said, a a dad always know when his princess is in love"

"you almost gave me a heart attack"

"you are too young for that! c'mon let's make some lunch before your mama arrives"  
  
  
  



End file.
